


Tease

by FizzyCustard



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyCustard/pseuds/FizzyCustard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhianna and Warren are best friends at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Secretly, they have loved one another for quite some time. But when Rhianna finds Warren in an embarrassing situation, maybe that can help them overcome their fear of letting slip how they feel about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This story is quite an old fan fiction, written about five years ago and is based off a full length story currently saved on Fanfiction.net.

Rhianna woke with a start, her eyes sore from only a few hours or so sleep. She looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. But gradually her eyes grew accustomed to the lack of lighting in the room. And then she realised where she was...Warren’s room. He’d insisted she have the bed and he’d fell asleep on the floor. However, Rhianna soon realised that he wasn’t exactly in the mood for sleeping.

At first it just sounded like a shuffling nose, something scraping back and forth across a fabric. Rhianna remained still for a moment, not wanting to make any noise and let her eyes search through the darkness. By now she could see the vague outlines of things within the room.

Then, to confirm her suspicions, she heard a very quiet groan. Rhianna grinned to herself, knowing exactly what Warren was doing. Slowly she got out of bed, hoping it didn’t stop him from doing what he was doing. The thought of him doing what he was greatly aroused her, and by now she was feeling that arousal fill her up to the very core. In that moment she wanted nothing more than to be expressing herself physically to him, enjoying what it was like to be sexually intimate. Sadly, Rhianna had never gathered enough courage to tell him how she felt about him, but right now, she couldn’t help herself.

The shuffling continued as she got gracefully out of bed and then slid over the carpet toward him on her knees. “Need some help with that?” she asked, whispering seductively into his ear and then letting her hand trail effortlessly and tenderly down his torso.

Immediately she felt him tense beneath her touch and jump, startled by her actions. “Wh...what...I’m sorry,” he stuttered, embarrassed that she’d found him in such a predicament.

“What you sorry for?” Rhianna asked, her eyes searching for his face through the dark, but she could only just make out the outlines of his handsome features. “I should be sorry for disturbing you, but I couldn’t let you do it all by yourself now, could I?”

Suddenly she felt his hand curl around hers and soon it was being moved to something soft, yet hard. The length and hardness of his shaft made something burst within Rhianna. Her self control was on the verge of exploding, and all she wanted was him. “Go ahead and work your magic on me,” he whispered, his hand soon letting go of hers and then reaching out to touch her cheek.

“I’m sure you want a little more than just a hand job, right?” Rhianna asked, moving her head down so her lips were merely inches from his. As he pushed up to meet her lips, she moved away. “Ah, ah, ah, not so quickly,” she teased. “Patience.”

“I only want to kiss you,” he begged.

“And you will; just lie down and let me do the work for now,” she told him, throwing a leg either side of his hips and straddling him. “The longer it lasts, the better it’ll feel at the end.” Instantly she felt him writhe beneath her, his torso rising to meet her. “Behave!” she hissed playfully. “I’ll have to spank you if you don’t do what you’re told.”

“Maybe I’d like that,” Warren growled to her ear as he rose up, his strength eclipsing hers. “It was you I was thinking about when you caught me,” he told her as his lips gently placed delicate kisses down her ear. “I’m so glad you did catch me.” With that he exhaled loudly, keeping her in his arms tightly. “God, you’ve no idea how long I’ve waited for us to do this.”

Rhianna knew she couldn’t hold on anymore and pressed her lips to his. Within seconds their kiss had become so heated that they felt as if they were fighting. Amongst groans, moans and pants, they let their lips explore one another, trailing over every inch of one another’s face and neck.

Warren smiled as he felt Rhianna’s hands move down his wings, her arms over his shoulders. Her fingers tugged gently into the feathers, pressing into his skin underneath. “You do realise they add to your sex appeal?” she asked, placing another gentle kiss on his rosebud lips.

Swiftly, Warren picked her up in his arms, listening to her giggle in delight. Then he placed her down on the bed, watching as she lay on her back. Within seconds she was tugging at his shoulders, wanting him to kiss her again.

Warren’s hands moved down her body, inspecting her carefully. She was dressed in pyjama bottoms and a camisole, and slowly his hand crept under the strap of her camisole and bra, feeling the flesh. “Just take them off,” she told him, looking up at him as he leaned over her, only dressed in black boxers. She could make out his manhood standing proudly through the fabric of his boxers, and that heat inside her swelled again.

“Patience,” he told her, teasing her, and grinning.

Light was beginning to break through the windows as they approached dawn. And gradually their bodies became more visible through the impending dawn.

“Close your eyes a minute,” Warren instructed, giving her a smile. Rhianna smirked and let her pale blue eyes close as he’d asked. Warren pulled his left wing out, stretching it more fully and let it curl around the side of his body. Gently he let the tips of his feathers brush down Rhianna’s body. Her eyes instantly opened again as she giggled. “Close your eyes. Go on!” he half demanded, beginning to laugh. “And keep them closed until I say so.”

Rhianna merely pushed her head back further into the pillow and closed her eyes again.

Warren meanwhile began a slow strip of Rhianna’s clothes, resisting the urge to take her there and then. Once she was completely naked beneath his lusting gaze, Warren let his lips move down her body. “Keep them closed,” he whispered, his warm breath wafting over her stomach.

By now Rhianna was at bursting point. Behind her tightly closed eyes all she could see was his face, and all she wanted to do was open them again to see him properly. His lips felt like silk, and suddenly she felt something gently sift through the curls at the juncture of her thighs. Instantly she moaned and bucked her hips upwards, wanting more of this satisfying feeling. “Don’t stop,” she begged, her voice becoming a whimper.

Warren could feel himself wanting more, and so he moved his hand away from between her legs and shifted his body upwards, so his hips were tightly pressed against hers. Beneath his boxers, his erection slid back and forth over her most sensitive region. “Stop teasing me, Warren!” she snapped.

“Open your eyes,” he told her, and then quickly he moved in to kiss her. While they kissed, Rhianna’s hands reached down and pulled Warren’s boxers off. Her hands crept over his tight backside, inspecting it carefully.

Instinctively, Rhianna opened her legs and felt the tip of his manhood press against her opening. “Before we do this, I need to tell you something,” Warren said, his voice growing strained with nervousness.

“Please don’t tell me you’re secretly married,” Rhianna laughed.

Warren merely chuckled. “You’re my first.”

Rhianna was suddenly stuck for words, not knowing how to address the situation. Instead she just pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms tightly around him, and kissed his head.

With another deep kiss, Warren pushed his erection into Rhianna, feeling her tighten around him. The sensation made him moan as it was unlike anything he’d felt before. Slowly he built up into a rhythm, pushing his hips back and forth, back and forth, letting his manhood slide in and out of her. Rhianna tried to push her hips upwards to meet his, impatient and wanting more.

As Warren got faster, he reached his hand up which had been steadying him and clasped Rhianna’s hand in it; their fingers laced around each other. His other hand gripped her hip, holding her in place around him.

Rhianna moaned as they moved together, and finally she felt her climax wash over her. A turbulent wave shifted inside her, pulsating through her torso and exploding outwards. Warren knew he’d brought her to her peak and gave out a triumphant groan, letting himself fall over the edge too. He closed his eyes, feeling his whole body feel as though it were falling off a precipice.

Their two sweaty bodies wrapped themselves together under the bed sheets. “I love you,” Warren whispered to Rhianna, holding her so she was against his chest.

Rhianna smiled to herself. “I love you too, Warren.”


End file.
